


what are you thinking about

by rosesandwine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), roxas is having trouble expressing his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandwine/pseuds/rosesandwine
Summary: roxas is caught staring and now he has to explain himself





	what are you thinking about

On top of the clock tower, you sat on the ledge with your feet dangling lazily. The sky, painted in red, orange, and yellow hues, it's warm glow silhouetting the town. The scenery was entrancing and never failed to put you at ease. You breathed steadily, occasionally taking small licks at the melting ice cream in your hand.

_What better way to end a lazy afternoon than with ice cream and a sunset?_

Your peaceful daze was halted however, well aware of the sudden attention on you. (e/c) eyes meeting with cerulean blue ones. His gaze seemed pensive. At this, you rose a brow in question.

"Roxas?"

He blinked a few times before processing that you were speaking to him. Looking at him. A light pink slowly began to dust his tan cheeks, his eyes immediately looking elsewhere but your own.

"Sorry." He mumbled out, voice ever so soft and gentle. You narrowed your stare at him in a suspicious manner.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

Roxas visibly stiffened, averting his eyes to and from you repeatedly before hesitantly settling on yours.

"Like what?" He questioned, in an evident act of obliviousness. You crossed your arms, giving him a stern look.

"Like you were thinking of something. What's on your mind?"

His brows furrowed harshly, a deep frown etching onto his lips. He seemed..._conflicted_.

"It's _nothing_." Roxas breathed a bit bitterly.

You frowned, shoulders slumping in dejection. There was something that was bugging him. That much was clear, but, no matter how much you wanted to be there and comfort your friend it wasn't like you could _force_ him into telling you. With a heavy sigh, you gently slid your hand into Roxas's. He tensed at the physical contact but didn't pull away.

"Are you..._sure_?"

A silence drifted in the air between them, long enough for your doubts to begin to stir.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, of course. I'm not trying to force you or anything." You began frantically, slowly slipping your hand from his. However, you were stopped when Roxas suddenly tightened his previously loose grip on you. Heat coursed through your body, making your face flush a deep crimson and you weren't sure if it was from embarrassment or from Roxas holding your hand or maybe _both_?

"You have ice cream on your face."

You blinked, dumbfounded.

_"What?"_

He didn't answer. Soft blue orbs peering at you expectantly. It took you a moment to process his random outburst of words before you gradually lifted your arm and wiped at your mouth with the sleeve.

"Better?"

He smiled slyly.

_"Not quite."_

In one swift motion, Roxas gripped your hand tighter and tugged you forward. His lips pressing against yours feverishly and the taste of sea salt lingering sweetly.


End file.
